sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Donovan
Brian Donovan (born January 19, 1967) is an American anime and cartoon voice actor residing in the U.S. state of California. Brian is best known for his role of Rock Lee from the critically acclaimed Naruto series. He has reprised his role of Rock Lee in Naruto: Shippuden and in 2010, he was cast as the voice of Salty in Alpha and Omega and its sequel. Brian is also known as the lead role of Davis Motomiya from Digimon Adventure 02. Kelly’s Hollywood tells the intimate story of an aspiring actor who brings his sister, born with Down syndrome, out to Los Angeles to pursue her dream of becoming a Hollywood diva. But as her health begins to fail and she becomes increasing jealous of his fiancée, he is forced to confront his co-dependent sibling relationship and the threat it is posing to his engagement. Rating: PG-13 (Contains some adult themes and strong language) 82 minutes A new song, "See Me Fly," will be heard for the first time, written for the movie by Lenka and Mike Kevin Farrell (www.catminoritymusic.com) Filmmaker Bio Brian Donovan has been a professional actor for more than 25 years in film, television and radio. He has worked on-screen with such luminaries as Jim Belushi, Jim Carrey and Angelina Jolie. He has been the voice of countless animated heroes; currently as Rock Lee from the juggernaut hit, Naruto. Later this year, he can be seen in the indie film, Somebody’s Mother. www.briandonovan.org In addition, Brian has been the executive director of the Los Angeles Repertory Theater (www.larepertorytheater.org) since 1994, producing and directing more than 50 inner-city high school workshops and live shows. He is also the creator, writer and producer of the Mighty Me Training Camp (www.mightyme.com), a top ranking children’s self-empowerment program streamed by Discovery Education for more than five years. Brian currently lives in Los Angeles with his family and dog, Cosmo. Filmography Animation/anime roles * A.T.O.M. – Ollie Sharker, Rayza * Digimon Adventure 02 – Davis Motomiya * Digimon Tamers – Narrator/Kai Urazoe, additional voices * Digimon Frontier – Tetsuo, Mushroomon * Flint the Time Detective – Tony Goodman, Monk * Mon Colle Knights – Additional Voices * Naruto – Rock Lee * Naruto Shippuden – Rock Lee * Rurouni Kenshin – Yutaro Tsukayama * Vampire Princess Miyu – Boy in Swamp (ep. 10) * The Zeta Project – Rudy Movie roles * Alpha and Omega – Salty * Digimon: The Movie – Davis Motomiya * Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon – Davis Motomiya * Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom – Rock Lee * Naruto: Shippūden the Movie – Rock Lee * Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire – Rock Lee * The Last: Naruto the Movie – Rock Lee * Boruto: Naruto the Movie – Rock Lee Other roles * Mad Max – Additional voices * Jetix – Promo/Commercial Announcer * Mighty Me - Training Camp – Creator/Show's Host References External links * * *Brian Donovan at TV.com * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from California